the_disney_afternoonfandomcom-20200214-history
An Extremely Goofy Movie
An Extremely Goofy Movie is a 2000 American direct-to-video animated comedy film made by . Directed by Douglas McCarthy, it is the sequel to A Goofy Movie, featuring the return of characters from Goof Troop. The story follows Max's freshman year at college, which is compounded by his father's presence when Goofy arrives at the same college to get a degree. Plot Four years passed from the first film and Max Goof (now 18) and his friends P.J. and Bobby prepare to leave for college and to participate in College X-Games. Goofy and Pete prepare a farewell barbecue for the boys the day before they leave. Max says to his friends that he is anxious to leave to be away from his father's overprotective attitude. P.J. gloomily comments that his father will make his room into a Bowling Alley as soon as he leaves. Goofy reminds Pete of how fast the children grow up but Pete says that the raising of children is a nuisance. While they are practicing, Goofy reminds to them that they go to college to become important people and uses a horseshoe game to make an example to them. That night, while Max is preparing his luggage, Goofy gives him his father's counting machine as a gift for his maturity before tucking him in. He looks back at his son tearfully. The next morning, Goofy is preparing a big breakfast for Max, but Max rushes out with a few hasty goodbyes, eager to leave. Bobby arrives in his van with P.J. to pick up Max, who farewells Goofy and begins his trip. Although Max is happy to leave, Goofy doesn't take it so well and begins suffering empty-nest syndrome. During their trip to college, Max, P.J. and Bobby crash through a cornfield but make it safely. As they enter college, they approach the house of the Gammas fraternity, the one that has won all previous College X-Games editions, and their leader, Bradley Uppercrust III. The boys get off the van and begin skateboarding around the place. Bradley becomes impressed with Max's skills and he and his gang begin to follow him. Max and his friends then enter into the Bean Scene Cafe, a beatnick cafeteria. Bradley introduces himself and his right hand Tank to Max. Brad offers Max a place in the Gammas fraternity, but only if he leaves behind PJ and Bobby. Without hesitation, Max refuses, which earns him the ire of Bradley, who sets his gang on them. However their behaviour is not welcomed by the regulars, and they are snapped out of the bar. Meanwhile, Goofy's empty nest syndrome increases and while daydreaming, he causes a huge explosion at his dead-end factory job. He is fired on the spot. At an unemployment office, Goofy admits he never completed college, and the unemployment lady tells him that he must get a degree to get any kind of job. So Goofy goes to college - the same one Max is attending. Max, PJ and Bobby all panic at the idea of Goofy's overprotective and embarrassing nature getting in the way of college life. And these fears are validated when Goofy begins babying Max once again, as well as disturbing their free time and training practice. Desperate, Max foists him off at the library to get a library card, where Goofy meets the beautiful librarian, Sylvia Marpole, with whom he begins sharing his 70s enamorment. Sylvia and Goofy agree to meet at a disco that night. Goofy goes to tell his son about the news in the middle of his training, and accidentally performs some impressive moves. The Gammas see this and invite Goofy to join their fraternity, so Max convinces his father to join so that he can be distracted. At the disco, the boys encounter the Beret Girl, whom PJ strikes up an unexpected romance with, while Goofy and Sylvia dance together in the dance floor. After this, romance blossoms between the two. Goofy begins spending most of his time with Sylvia and the Gammas. Then the day of the X-Games qualifiers arrive and the Team 99 (Max, Bobby and P.J.) choose Max as their first competitor and the Gammas choose Goofy. At Bradley's request, Tank puts a rocket in the back of Goofy's skateboard to assure their winning. This works and Goofy gets a nearly-perfect score from judges. In Max's turn, Bradley makes him trip over a number of times by reflecting light into his eyes, and the Team 99 barely makes it to the competition. Shown up by his father, Max scolds Goofy and harshly tells him to go away and get his own life. Goofy becomes depressed and loses focus in everything, which makes him fail at an exam and even forget a date with Sylvia. Goofy goes back home to a reunion with Pete and when Goofy considers dropping out college, Pete tells him to regain his focus. At the Bean Scene, Max considers transferring to another college but is convinced to stay by Beret Girl, Bobby and P.J. Goofy goes back to college and makes up with Sylvia, remembering that he really came to college to get his degree, and she helps him to study for his exams. Goofy starts to get straight As, and resolves to leave the Gammas since they are just another distraction. Instead the Gammas "leave" him. When he goes back to the house to return the Gammas's membership pin, Goofy hears them talking about cheating on the X-Games. On the day of the competition, Goofy tries to warn Max, who dismisses him and orders his to go home and never come back. In the competition, a lot of teams are eliminated due to the Gammas's cheating and only they and Team 99 make it to the final. Before the final race, Bradley blasts P.J. to the sky with a pair of rockets that he attached to his roller skates, and out of the competition. Max sees the truth of his father's warnings and he is told by the referee that if he doesn't get a third member for the team in less than a minute, they will lose by default. Max tells his father via Jumbotron that he needs him and Goofy arrives at the start line and prepares for compete. After a long competition, Scubb (a Gamma) crashes, Bobby is taken out of competition due to his bike being sabotaged by the Gammas and Goofy loses his equipment. On the final straight Bradley prepares to blast Max but Goofy knocks him out with a horseshoe. Brad unconsciously pushes the blast botton with his chin. Max crashes into Tank and the two crash into a gigantic X-Games logo, setting it on fire. While Bradley heads for the finish, Goofy runs in to save his son. Goofy and Max rescue the trapped Tank, and as Brad is approaching the finish line, Max, Tank and Goofy emerge and survived from the burning logo and Max beats Brad. As Bradley sarcastically congratulates Max, Max reminds him of Tank, whom he abandoned in the fire. Tank promptly grabs Brad and hurls him into an X-Games zeppellin. Months later, Goofy gets his degree and Max gives him the X-Games trophy as an apology gift, with a throwback to the first movie where he reminds Goofy that while he may not be his little boy now, he will always be his son. Goofy happily forgives his son for being too harsh on his father. Sylvia then arrives in her car and leaves with Goofy for a celebratory picnic while Max continues his college life. Cast *Bill Farmer - Goofy *Jason Marsden - Max Goof *Jeff Bennett - Bradley Uppercrust III, Unemployment lady and Chuck *Jim Cummings - Pete *Rob Paulsen - P.J. *Pauly Shore - Robert "Bobby" Zimuruski *Bebe Neuwirth - Sylvia Marpole *Brad Garrett - Tank *Vicky Lewis - Beret Girl Songs * "Future's So Bright I Gotta Wear Shades" - and Neil Giraldo * "Right Back Where We Started From" - * " " - * "ESPN X Games Theme 1" and "Theme 2" * " " - Carmen Carter * "Don't Give Up" - , Terrence A. Carson, Carmen Carter and Carl Graves * " " - Carmen Carter and * " " - John Avila * " " - * "ESPN X Games Theme 3" * "C'mon Get Happy!" - (variant included in the movie only) Promotion A number of McDonald's Happy Meal toys based on the film were produced. Trivia *When shown on the Disney Channel and Toon Disney (now Disney XD), the part with Goofy and Max saving Tank from the flaming X symbol was cut out due to the September 11 attacks. Tank, Max, and Goofy are merely shown surviving, with Tank's ire at Bradley having no explanation. Another edit is the removal of the ESPN logo from the film (despite ESPN being owned by Disney), although it still appears during the end credits. As of 2011, the ESPN logo has been retained in the movie's broadcasts, but not the flaming X. The DVD doesn't contain these edits, due to it being released before 9/11. The DVD was never re-called to edit these scenes out. *The van Bobby owns resembles a first generation Volkswagen Type 2. Reception An Extremely Goofy Movie won the award for "Best Animated Home Video Production" and was nominated for "Best Voice Acting by a Male Performer" at the 28th Annie Awards in 2000. Rotten Tomatoes currently rates the film at 57%, the same as its predecessor. Category:Goof Troop Category:Movies